


My spaghetti bolognese are better than yours

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cooking, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Rafael can cook and he is proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny is jealous of his husband's cooking skills, but it doesn't last if he can enjoy his good food right ?Barisi opposite challenge : rafael's is the best cook of the two
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Kudos: 16
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	My spaghetti bolognese are better than yours




End file.
